703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 8/Week 10
{{quote|gibby|"A confessional has been a long time coming huh… (sorry Bryce, love you lots though). While I don’t remember exactly what I said the first night of this game, I have stuck to every goal I’ve set out to accomplish and I’m super happy about that! I wanted to at least reach jury, win a comp, and all that jazz and here I am! <3 Let me give you guys some mini recaps of every week since I’m sure y’all are dying for the content I never gave you! Week One I was a hot mess, I mean I’ve never played a Big Brother game before so I wasn’t sure what to expect (nor should I given BB’s mantra but still hgmfd,). Being put on the Water Team was… a mixed bag because I felt my team wasn’t exactly the most active but it also gave me a chance to kinda shine if that makes sense? I also made it a goal to connect to two members of each team and I think I did alright? I managed to be in an alliance with Drew/Jayme from Fire, had a good relationship with Tyler/Alissa from Earth, and loved all of Air. Tyler winning wasn’t bad but I was spooked for my girl Elizabeth. At first, I was thinkng of evicting her as I believed the votes were going her way but after realizing that there was hope, I talked Chari off a ledge and we both kept Elizabeth in the game (rip Louise). Week Two #DemonicasDemise was in full swing the beginning of Week Two. The sis really came for everyone for… seemingly no reason? As I told her, she wants to have the last word but never talks to anyone so make that make sense. All in all, her leaving was wildt but I’m glad it went that way. Drew winning was amazing for me/get ha JADE as I knew I was safe. I didn’t try to influence him much as my game plan the first half was to build social relationships and lay low. I adored both Shay and Chari so it kinda sucked noms wise, but then Drew GOOPED me and put up Ci’ere. I loved Ci’ere but I also recognized his overall threat level and decided it’d be best to get him out, even if he wanted a Water/Air team alliance of sorts. Week Three Another “get ha JADE” win by Jayme, truly iconic… except for the nominees. Honestly, I was sick of the whole ‘let’s target the weaker teams’ but again, had to lay low. I was leaning towards wanting Lachie out since Chari and I would talk game every now and then. However, Lachie became a comp beast and Tyler was on the block. I debated voting for him as Chari was iconic, but she also wanted out so I respected her wishes. Week Four Okay, Elizabeth leaving out of nowhere really like affected me ngl, she was amazing and one of my closest allies in the game so it was a devastating blow. And then I flopped the HOH, which was to be expected. Not gonna lie, Jack winning SPOOKED me since I didn’t have a solid relationship with him but god works in mysterious ways and I wasn’t nominated so yay for that. Lachie being on the block again and us being the last two Waters really brought us way closer than I thought it would, but it was great <3. I wasn’t as invested in this round, as reflected by me voting for Tymeka when Shay left. Me voting in the minority kinda woke me up a bit and I’m glad I did. Knowing that being in a minority position wasn’t good, I threw Shay under the bus hella hard by telling everyone that she told me she had the votes, hence why I voted that way and that I didn’t have much time. RIP Shay